Melee a Trois
by Krombopulos-Will
Summary: Kirishima helps bring Class 3-A and Class 3-B together through three gay sex scenes with his boyfriends Bakugou and Monoma.


Kirishima was jogging on the edge of the school grounds when Bakugou rushed from behind and tackled him. They landed on the dirt under the bushes by the lawn. "Let's fuck!" said Bakugou.

"Sure thing," said Kirishima, spiking up his hair where the brush with the bush had mussed it. His elbow was covered in dirt from breaking his fall. Kirishima was always up for a good fuck and liked Bakugou's spontaneous style.

Bakugou slid Kirishima's pants to the ground. Kirishima fumbled in his lowered pants pocket for some lube since Bakugou never bothered. He rubbed as much onto his asshole as he could before Bakugou slapped his hand away and shoved himself in. Kirishima drizzled more cold lube onto the area while Bakugou thrust inside. Kirishima was hit with a jolt of pleasure.

Bakugou wasn't the type to do reacharound, so Kirishima worked himself, one hand holding himself off the ground while the other stroked his cock. With a sharp thrust from Bakugou, Kirishima cried out, the arm holding him up weakening, and flopped onto the dirt. He should have hardened himself but he couldn't focus on his Quirk with the jabs of bliss Bakugou drove into him.

Bakugou sped up and Kirishima stroked himself harder - It was always a race against time since Bakugou never lasted long.

"Now die!" Bakugou shouted as he came deep inside, his fingernails digging into Kirishima's skin. Kirishima finished as well, the sustained prod on his prostate sending him over the edge. After a few seconds, Bakugou withdrew his softening member.

Bakogou didn't cuddle, and that was fine with Kirishima. Wasn't very manly to cuddle, though Kirishima was willing to do it with his other boyfriends. As usual, Bakogou sat for a minute, putting himself together after his release before sliding his pants back up and walking away. Kirishima spent that minute in a dreamlike, post-sex state, his cheek against the soft dirt. The small branches of the bush pushed through his hair. When Bakugou got up, Kirishima's mind jolted, remembering what he had wanted to say.

"Wait a minute," he said, turning around and landing his naked ass in the dirt. Bakugou didn't seem to hear him so Kirishima repeated himself, louder.

Bakugou turned around and looked at him with his eternal scowl. "What is it?"

"I wanna try something different next time," he said. He fought to keep the easy confidence in his voice while worrying about Bakugou's scorn.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kirishima figured this was more of a "pants on" conversation and stood up, zipped up, and brushed himself off.

"Well, you know how I have other…" he paused to think of a word. "Boyfriends" didn't seem appropriate for random guys he fucked when his hormones overwhelmed him. "Guys," he said. "Other guys."

"Yeah, whatever," Bakugou said.

"I think it would be pretty cool to have sex with two people at once. And one of them could be you."

"Who's the other?"

"I haven't decided yet," Kirishima lied. Bakugou might not go along with his plan if he knew the details.

Bakugou shrugged. "Yeah, sure, as long as it isn't anybody I hate."

"I wouldn't do that to you, man," Kirishima said, which seemed like half a lie. Bakugou never explicitly said he hated Monoma. Every time the two interacted, Bakugou saw Monoma as beneath him, but not necessarily hateable like Deku. Just completely unworthy of Bakugou's notice.

"Yeah, sure, moron, I don't care," said Bakugou, and he walked away. Kirishima found Bakugou's insults manly, cool, and most importantly a huge turn-on. He knew Bakugou was still a hero and since he hung out and had sex with Kirishima so much, the insults didn't have any negative emotional punch.

Kirishima dusted himself off again. One man finished, one to go. He grabbed his phone from his pants pocket and texted Monoma to meet him in Kirishima's room the next day.

* * *

Monoma gave a big crazy speech whenever he was about to fuck Kirishima. "Oh, how interesting! The big, tough class A guy wants to bottom for a man in class B! Can't get good sex in class A, huh? This is because class B is actually superior!"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Kirishima. Sometimes he didn't know how this guy was a top. He almost wanted to tweak his suggestion to make Bakugou top Monoma, who would then fuck Kirishima, but he didn't think Monoma would go for it.

The two of them stood in Kirishima's dorm room. The dumbbells had been moved over by the fire-patterned curtain in order to make room for the two of them between the camo bed and the desk.

"Kneel before me, class A student! Oh how the so-called mighty have fallen!"

Kirishima got on his knees. He didn't have feelings for Monoma the way he did for Bakugou, but Kirishima was too horny to only have one boyfriend. He had blown every gay or bi student in the hero classes, at least the ones who would admit to their sexuality. Ever since Kirishima had given up the stammering ways of his past and embraced manliness, his hormones had insisted the manliest thing of all was to have tough, muscular sex with other men.

Carefully, gleefully, Monoma lowered his pants and underwear to his knees. His half-hard cock bobbed up and down. Monoma thrust it toward Kirishima. "Now suck, lesser creature from class A!"

Kirishima opened his mouth wide and lowered his lips over his sharp teeth. He moved slowly toward Monoma, who quickly lost his bravado as his dick swelled. He begged Kirishima to hurry. Kirishima took the head into his mouth and leaned forward until cock filled his whole mouth and the tip poked against his throat. He shuffled his knees forward against the rough carpet so he could kneel closer.

He enjoyed the taste and the texture well enough, but what really got him hard about sucking dick was looking up and seeing the reactions of the man he was fellating. Every time his tongue twisted around it or he withdrew and took it back into him, Monoma would gasp or twitch, open his mouth or clench his teeth. When Kirishima pushed up against Monoma and drew his entire length into his throat, Monoma moaned, and when Kirishima fondled Monoma's balls, Monoma let out a cry.

Monoma tried sometimes to keep his composure, to keep the stream of insults about class A running, but Kirishima's more and more vigorous dick sucking left him inarticulate and desperate. Kirishima felt Monoma's hands on the back of his head and knew he was doing good. Monoma's fingers wiggled through Kirishima's thick red hair until his hands had a tight grip on his head. He bobbed Kirishima's head back and forth, lingering when Kirishima enveloped Monoma's whole cock with his throat. Kirishima had long ago lost his gag reflex.

With his cock fully submerged, Monoma's copying Quirk kicked in. The texture of his cock changed, borrowing Kirishima's hardening Quirk for a different kind of hardness. It felt much stiffer, more like putting a firm dildo down his throat than soft flesh. He couldn't breathe. He knew from experience and from some early freakouts that Monoma would never keep him like this long enough to hurt him. Monoma undid the Quirk before withdrawing and then slammed Kirishima back down on his cock and turned the Quirk on again. This time, he squirted several ropes of semen down Kirishima's throat. Monoma's head turned up and he let loose a loud moan. Then his cock softened both in the normal way and with his borrowed Quirk. He withdrew. Kirishima swallowed most of it, but a dollop dripped from the side of his gasping mouth.

Monoma walked behind Kirishima, flopped onto Kirishima's back, and held him while Kirishima stroked himself. It didn't take long to complete when thinking of the effect he'd had on Monoma, silencing the talkative and arrogant classmate with his blowjob skills. Kirishima wasn't much of a moaner. He finished quietly, shooting his semen into his other hand and then grabbing a tissue to wipe it off.

"I have something I'd like us to do together," said Kirishima.

"Yeah?" said Monoma, still drunk on post-orgasmic bliss. He rubbed his hands around Kirishima's chest.

"I'd like to try a three-way. You and somebody else with me in the middle."

Monoma paused to consider. "Aren't most of the guys you have sex with in class A?" Monoma had already done more guessing than Bakugou, who'd just asked about the when and the where after class that day and then put the matter aside.

"Yeah," he said.

"Is this other guy from class A then?" asked Monoma. He tugged Kirishima back from their sitting position to get them to lie together on the floor.

Kirishima lifted the two of them up and onto his bed for more comfortable cuddling with himself in the little spoon position. "Will that impact your answer?"

"I mean," said Monoma, and Kirishima shut him up by turning his head around and kissing him deeply. He hoped there was still some come in his mouth for Monoma to taste. Monoma leaned into the kiss and licked around Kirishima's tongue.

When the kiss broke off, Monoma said, "I guess I could put up with two class A peons failing at sex in my vicinity."

"Glad to hear it," said Kirishima. He leaned back into Monoma and Monoma used the borrowed hardening quirk to lock his arms around Kirishima.

* * *

The three of them met up after classes in an empty warehouse in one of the training areas. These places were full of factories, warehouses, and apartments made of mostly cement so that Cementoss could build them quickly. They often got destroyed by explosive Quirk battles and by the obstacles teachers threw at students.

Monoma arrived five minutes early, Kirishima was right on time, and Bakugou came in five minutes late, unused to planning sex in advance. He entered without a shirt and stared at Monoma. "Who's this douchebag?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" asked Monoma. "I stole your headband back during human jousting at the Sports Festival. I'm here to show how superior class B is!"

"Yeah, ok, I'm out," said Bakugou.

"Wait!" said Kirishima. "Guys, I think there's this big disconnect when our classes are supposed to work together. Bakugou, you think that all of class B is beneath your notice. Monoma, you think class A is a bunch of arrogant jerks taking up the seats you deserve. I think the three of us could all get along in the pursuit of hot gay sex! Do it for the sex, at least!"

"All right," said Bakugou. He walked up to Kirishima. His footsteps echoed in the vast, empty building. "The ass is mine."

"Ah, I see class A has inferior taste, as expected," said Monoma. "The ass is the choice of lesser barbarians. Everybody knows the mouth is the best hole." He unzipped his pants and motioned for Kirishima to come forward. Kirishima got on all fours and put his head by Monoma's crotch.

Behind him, Bakugou flung Kirishima's pants down. Kirishima had coated the area in plenty of lube beforehand. Kirishima reached forward with his head toward Monoma's dick. Bakugou slammed into his ass and shoved him forward so his mouth ended up knocking into Monoma's pubes instead.

"Hey," said Monoma, "watch what you're doing!"

"Shut up, shitwit," said Bakugou. He rammed Kirishima into Monoma again. Kirishima let loose a "hnnng" at the attack on his prostate. He didn't like how Bakugou disregarded the spirit of the threesome but he felt too horny and stimulated to do anything about it.

Monoma reached down and straightened his cock so it landed in Kirishima's mouth on the next thrust. Monoma's happy sigh and Bakugou's fervent pushing made Kirishima's dick ache. He kept himself up on one arm and used the other to stroke himself. Bakugou determined the pace at which Kirishima sucked off Monoma - fast.

Then one of Bakugou's strokes slammed downward and nailed one of Kirishima's sharp teeth into Monoma's dick, not quite hard enough to break the skin, but enough to surprise him.

"What was that for?" asked Monoma. Kirishima couldn't answer.

"I'm trying to pretend you aren't here, you rotting condom. Go cry about how much real sex hurts somewhere else," said Bakugou. Kirishima nudged him with his foot to try to get him to stop.

"You're just mad because Kirishima likes me more. After all, he doesn't get physical pleasure out of sucking my penis, but he still does it to make me happy." He patted Kirishima's head. Kirishima stopped stroking himself in order to slap Monoma's leg and then hungrily returned his hand to his dick.

"Who cares? Just stop making words from your mouth, I was enjoying myself here." He increased his pace and Kirishima had to let go of his dick to hold himself up.

"I will not be quiet. Class A students think they can just walk all over us, but you only got the top spots because of chance. My Quirk is far superior to yours, for example."

"Wanna bet?" asked Bakugou. His hands released Kirishima's ass and he heard them crackle with flame.

"I'm too busy having my dick sucked," said Monoma. He grabbed Kirishima by the head and wrenched him away from Bakugou and towards him.

Bakugou responded by thrusting so hard into Kirishima that Kirishima knocked into Monoma and Monoma had to take a couple steps back. Kirishima felt dizzy from the pleasure of having his asshole slammed so intensely. Drops of precome oozed from his dick. His lips hurt from hitting the base of Monoma's dick so hard.

"Oh, wow," said Monoma in a low voice. Then, back in his normal manner, he said, "Looks like you don't know how to have a threesome right, troglodyte."

"That's right, I would be fine if you left," said Bakugou. "And if you don't shut up, I'll make you."

"I'm not shutting up for you. You're wrecking this for me, Kirishima, and ultimately yourself. Looks like there's a fourth dick here today!"

"You're starting to piss me off," said Bakugou. He extracted himself from Kirishima's ass, leaving Kirishima empty and needy. Kirishima heard an explosion. Monoma's whole body went Quirk-hard with his dick still in Kirishima's mouth. Kirishima's head and back felt heat from the convection of the fireball thrown at Monoma.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" asked Monoma. He softened his body and withdrew his dick from Kirishima's mouth.

"Guys?" asked Kirishima. He still had a boner and so did they and he felt they should quit whatever they were now doing and go back to fucking. Kirishima sat down to watch his lovers.

Monoma swooped toward Bakugou with a punch, his arm hardened with Kirishima's Quirk. Bakugou dodged into the air and hammered on Monoma with fire from above.

Kirishima found his hand drawn back to his dick.

"It doesn't matter how much you keep pummeling me like a neanderthal, with this quirk you just can't hurt me." said Monoma. He jumped up and tried to brush Bakugou's toe to copy his Quirk. Bakugou exploded his hands to dodge upward and hit his head against a beam on the warehouse ceiling.

"Fuck!" said Bakugou. He fell close to the grey floor but managed to blast to slow down his fall and balance himself before he hit.

"You just have to be smarter than the ceiling," said Monoma with a smile. Neither of their erections had lessened. Monoma rushed for Bakugou while Bakugou was recovering. Bakugou sent a barrage of his biggest explosions yet to blow Monoma back. Monoma hardened himself and crawled across the floor on all fours, leaning down to further reduce the surface area being hit by the blasts.

"You can't keep that Quirk up forever. Kirishima loses all the time," said Bakugou. He rushed at Monoma, continuing the explosive barrage, and Monoma was forced to lie down on his stomach to stop from being blown across the room.

Bakugou grinned and stepped on Monoma's back. Kirishima stroked himself furiously. "Give up?" asked Bakugou. His dick stood tense.

"I don't think so, Class A for Asshole," said Monoma. He bent his elbow so his hand faced Bakugou and used Bakugou's Quirk to explode him away.

Kirishima jerked himself off faster. This was one of the manliest displays he had ever seen.

Bakugou gave a roar of fighting spirit and rushed with his right fist for Monoma, boosting his speed with his left hand exploding behind him. Monoma ducked and sent his own explosion right at Bakugou's erect cock. His pubes burned for a couple of seconds and then fizzled out. Bakugou responded with a kick to the gut that sent Monoma tumbling over himself. When he rose to his feet, his right cheek was bloody from hitting the floor.

"I'm gonna kill you!" said Bakugou. He rushed at Monoma again. This time, Monoma dodged too slowly. He managed to get his head out of the way, but his shoulder got hit, knocking him on his ass. Monoma put his hands in front of his face and sent explosions up at Bakugou. Bakugou blocked the fire with his left arm and used his right arm to grab Monoma's side and hit him with an intense, close range explosion.

Monoma fell to the ground and clutched a red welt on his side below his ribs.

"Want some more, bastard?" asked Bakugou. His cock twitched and he backed off of Monoma.

"Alright, you win, fuck off," said Monoma. Both Bakugou and Monoma then orgasmed, shooting globs of come all over the warehouse floor. Monoma moaned and whined; Bakugou roared. Kirishima too finished jerking off and felt waves of pleasure overtake his body. He felt more satisfied than ever, as he had never experienced a manlier orgasm. He let out a sigh like he'd just finished a refreshing drink.

"That was good," said Kirishima.

"I'll admit, for a class A student, you fight well," said Monoma as his dick softened.

"Damn right," said Bakugou. "It's good to go all out."

"So you guys think better of each others' classes now?" asked Kirishima.

"Guess so," said Bakugou. "Monoma isn't as forgettable as the rest, at least."

"Maybe Bakugou deserves his spot in Class A, unlike all the others," said Monoma.

It was a start, at least. Bakugou gave Monoma a friendly punch on the shoulder and got up to where his pants and underwear lie on the floor. Monoma followed suit and the two of them left the warehouse, leaving Kirishima to clean up. He figured if any staff happened to step inside the building, they wouldn't want to see a bunch of burn marks and dried semen on the floor. He felt Bakugou and Monoma were being lazy by leaving the mess to him, but he didn't mind too much -as he cleaned, he mentally replayed the manliest sex he'd ever experienced.


End file.
